


Ways to Die - Ink

by 4CrazyFriends, Pawpricez (4CrazyFriends)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Death, Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), Character Death, Drug Use, Good Intentions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/4CrazyFriends, https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/Pawpricez
Summary: He looked down at his other vials. Red for anger, orange for enthusiasm, yellow for happiness (he noted it was nearly out), green for patience, blue for sadness, indigo for motivation, and purple for curiosity. Love... Love, unlike most of these vials, could have multiple emotions depending on circumstances.A thought came to him.Maybe he could feel love if he drank all these vials?





	Ways to Die - Ink

**Author's Note:**

> "Open your eyes,  
> Take your meds,  
> Go back to sleep,  
> Then wake up dead." - Bleed Black
> 
> Really fucking triggering, not gonna lie. If you almost OD'd or a friend of yours overdosed, I don't suggest you read this!!

He swirled his tongue over the top, but not even a drop was left. His vial, the pink one, for love, was all out.

It was all out.

This hit Ink harder then it normally did. He was out of a vial, a special one nonetheless. While he didn't feel emotions per say... It just... It struck him as odd. He tried to shrug it off, but just couldn't.

He needed to make more of the vial.

He wracked his brain of what he needed for it... A little small amount of fight magic from Dream, some of his _magici soulitem_ and some of his own fight magic. But his significant other was out, and he needed to feel something while he was - like a longing or something.

He looked down at his other vials. Red for anger, orange for enthusiasm, yellow for happiness (he noted it was nearly out), green for patience, blue for sadness, indigo for motivation, and purple for curiosity. Love... Love, unlike most of these vials, could have multiple emotions depending on circumstances.

A thought came to him.

Maybe he could feel love if he drank all these vials?

He shrugged and decided to test it out, putting to cork on his empty pink vial and pulling out the others. He walked over to his desk, putting them down on the order of the rainbow, before testing it out. First, he drank the red vial - and almost lashed out and broke the damn thing when he had the first sip.

Gritting his teeth, he looked at the orange vial and viciously grabbed it, slugging it down and tasting the red's cherry flavor get replaced with the orange's... Well, orange flavor. He could feel the emotions mixing together. Oh fuck, he was going to slug down every fucking one of these pitiful fuckin' emotions.

He slammed down the vial, gripping for the other one, but because of the lack left in the yellow he only got barely a gulp down. He felt a strange feeling of happy anger, like he was happy to be angry. He liked the feeling, before he put back that vial and pinned for the green one.

This feeling, mixed with the others, was much stranger - as he gulped it down, the less and less he wanted to do this fast. By the time the vial was halfway empty, he couldn't finish it, and he put the cork on and put it away. He looked down at the blue one, almost hesitating as he rolled it between his fingers, before opening it up and hesitantly sipping it.

A wave of sadness hit him, and he tried his very best not to actually break down crying, but by the end of the vial he was now sobbing, holding his head under the table and holding the side of the top with one hand as tears streamed down his face. He grabbed for the other one, and with shaky hands opened it up, deciding to finally get this over with, when a strange sense of doing something filled his senses and muscles. He happily slurped down the liquid, slamming the glass so hard on the table it broke, before he grabbed for the final one - purple.

An underlying feeling came to him before he drank the vial, one that's like energy, but like he had too much energy - too much magic inside him. He took down the purple one like a shot, when all the feelings started swirling into a confusing mass and he couldn't understand it much more. He sat down on the ground, not having the strength to stay upright, when suddenly his bones started to shake worse then before, rattling loudly.

His eyesight started blurring, and soon he involuntarily vomited something - it was black, but had some sheen of the previous colors he drank, and it burned so bad coming up, worse then fire magic.

Soon enough he didn't even have the strength to sit upright, unable to keep himself from lying in his own puke, which smelt of different scents and started turning into just ink, before soon, he felt sleepy, his emotions raging even further until that one second where he was almost asleep, before he went under the depths of death.


End file.
